Seeing
by iLikemyHGbetter
Summary: AU: Four times Myka saw this mysterious/beautiful woman and the one time she finally got her name.


_So this is an AU and its basically four times Myka saw Helena (didn't know who Helena was) and didn't get a chance to speak to her, and the fifth time she did. Just something that came to my mind while listening to 'If we ever meet again' by Timbaland/Timberland(IDK) ft. Katy Perry_

* * *

The first time they saw one another was in a Starbucks, Myka was ordering her usual before heading to class when she saw the beautiful woman who sat alone to her far right. Myka didn't know what to do when their eyes met, it was instant sparks and she was struck dumb, her legs wouldn't work and her mouth just hung there.

Luckily the other woman was in a similar predicament her hand was suspended midair (as she had been reaching for her cup of tea) and she was unconsciously tilting her head.

The moment was interrupted by the annoyed customers behind Myka who grunted and angrily huffed until her eyes jerked back to the man taking her order which she had also forgotten.

Myka had told the man to forget it and got out of line and started toward where she had seen the woman but the woman was gone and Myka stood blinking for a long moment before getting back in line.

)-(

The second time they saw each other was two weeks later in a grocery store and Myka was in search of the most unhealthy thing she could find in the 'cookies' section as a reward for passing her finals the day before. As she looked over her options intently she stepped out of the way of a woman who was walking by but quickly did a double take as she left.

It was her the woman from before and Myka began to call out to her but the woman turned and looked back – directly into Myka's eyes once more and struck Myka mute.

A smile spread across the woman's face and Myka felt herself return it (unintentionally) and then she was gone, just like before, vanished.

)-(

The third was when Myka was running late for class in the next week and was quickly running toward the building in which her class was held, she was only about ten feet from the door when she saw her leaning against the wall of another building not too far from herself.

Myka had a very quick inner conflict, go to class or go over there and speak to the mysterious woman but the bell rang and the woman jerked her head up from the downward position it had been in and looked into Myka's eyes once more.

Myka stood ramrod straight, looking into those eyes unfortunately the academic student in her urged her to go inside and get to her class and so she broke eye contact for just a moment to look to her wristwatch and see _how _late she was.

Once again when Myka looked back to where the woman had been – she was gone and with a huff Myka ran to her class.

)-(

The fourth time was a genuine surprise for Myka and it happened at the local hospital where Myka volunteered, the woman was sitting in one of the rooms obviously waiting to be seen and Myka instantly worried for her health.

But a doctor brushed past Myka and entered the room in which the woman was and they were smiling and so Myka let out a breath but before she could turn to go finish her work the woman looked toward the door where she was standing awkwardly.

Myka blushed at being caught but smiled as the woman grinned at something the doctor said but still looked at Myka, the spark between electrifying her to the core, suddenly the door was pushed closed and Myka assumed the Doctor did it for some privacy and so she went on her way.

)-(

The day Myka learned the name of the woman came on a Tuesday in December and Myka was walking in knee deep snow toward the library/her second home, she was about halfway to the library when she saw her arguing with a man, they were obviously related but again obviously not getting along.

The man finally stalked away from the woman after another few minutes of screaming at her and it was then that the woman looked over and saw Myka standing there (being pelted by snow), her eyes were red-rimmed and tears were still fresh on her cheeks.

It was Myka's first instinct to walk forwards and wipe away the woman's tears but she hesitated when she reached the woman, after all she didn't even know the woman's name.

But as she looked into the chocolate orbs she couldn't resist wiping away a fresh tear that ran down the woman's cheek, after realizing what she'd done she blushed and ducked her head. "My name is Helena," Was the response she got and it was close to a whisper and it sounded desperate.

"Come inside, please,"

And it was the start – their start.


End file.
